Faux
by anclyne
Summary: Katakanlah ia jahat—ketika merasa udara memenuhi paru-parunya mendengar kabar wanita itu hilang, lenyap dari sisi Akai. [AkaMu for #Amuversary]


Rei Furuya menegadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Angin kencang dari utara, turut serta membawa awan kelabu membumbung. Suara gemuruh terdengar sebagai pembuka, sebelum akhirnya percik demi percik air hujan mendarat di permukaan wajahnya, turun ke dagu, menimbulkan rasa dingin yang nyaman, jiga rasa hangat tersendiri pada tubuhnya.

Tak menunggu hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tangan kiri yang menggenggam payung putih transparan lantas ia buka. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk berbagi payung dengan pria yang sejak tadi berdiri menatap batu nisan dihiasi bunga lili tanpa melakukan apapun.

Menatap kosong.

"Hujan semakin lebat, ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

Sunyi. Hanya suara berisik hujan dan suara ranting pohon saling bergesekan diterbangkan angin. Rei menarik napas, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara yang telah dibersihkan oleh hujan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya—untuk merasakan aroma hujan yang selalu sama, kemudian menghembuskan perlahan.

Ia memilih mengalah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Faux**

Story by anclyne

Detective conan © Aoyama Gosho

AkaMu . Akai Shuuichi & Rei Furuya/Amuro Tooru

For #Amuversarry

A/N: untuk Amuro tertjintaaa, telat sehari yang penting ini bukti cinta terselesaikan /yha

Seriusan susah bikin AkaMu fuwa-fuwa IC, ini juga ngga yakin mereka IC ;;;

Btw, ini side!Amuro. Side!Akai bakalan publish juga di ultah Akai www

Happy Reading!

.

.

* * *

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhenti merokok, 'kan?"

Suara batuk terdengar dari mulut Akai, ketika mendengar suara familiar yang hampir membuatnya kena serangan jantung. Rei berdiri di bibir jendela balkon apartemen sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam.

Tertangkap basah, Akai bergegas mematikan gulungan tembakau di tangannya dengan menekan ujung yang masih menyala pada pagar balkon hingga mengkerut dan mati.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata.

Rei melemaskan urat-urat di wajahnya, kemudian melangkah medekat sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Berikan padaku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin tak berekspresi.

"Kau akan membuangnya lagi?" Retoris.

Sebelah alis Rei terangkat, ada nada menantang dalam suara datar barusan. "Berikan saja," dengan sedikit menaikkan intonasi.

Setelah bungkus rokok berpindah tangan pada Rei, air tenang di wajah Akai mendadak beriak, ketika melihat Rei mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyelipkannya ke belah bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau mau apa, Rei?"

"Menghabiskan rokokmu. Memangnya apalagi?" Tangannya menyalakan pemantik sambil mengarahkan pada ujung rokok hingga perlahan-lahan membakar.

"Rei!—" batang rokok yang terselip di bibir direbut. Akai kembali mematikan ujung rokok tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang menyipit tajam padanya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu kalau kau saja tak pernah mendengarkanku?"

Akai menghela napas. Ia menyerah.

"Maafkan Aku, oke?"

Rei masih diam, tak berniat berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Rei—"

"—Kalau kau berjanji." Jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, membuat gestur; menunggu Akai datang mendekapnya.

Garis tipis di bibir terangkat bersama tubuh Akai yang memeluknya erat. Aroma kayu mahoni bercampur tembakau memenuhi indra penciumnya. "Ya, aku janji." Rei ikut tersenyum kala merasakan bibir pria yang mendekapnya memberi kecupan pada lehernya.

.

Rei selalu membenci rokok. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyukai bau tembakau terbakar itu. Ketika ia mengambil pilihan untuk terjebak dengan hal yang dibencinya, hingga menyelipkan benda tersebut pada bibirnya, hanya ada satu alasan kuat;

Ia telah kehabisan cara untuk menjauhkan benda itu Akai. Rei tidak akan pernah tahan melihatnya, karena ia tahu, Akai hanya akan menghisap gumpalan tembakau yang terbakar jika sedang mengingat wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Rei berhenti mengaduk kopi begitu mendengar tanya dari suara pria yang duduk di seberang meja konter. Mendapati Akai mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap _sandwich_ di tangan.

"Apa?" Sendok teh yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk kopi diletakkan.

"Kenapa rasa _sandwich_ -nya seperti ini?" Akai menoleh pada Rei yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil menyesap kopi.

"Apa ada yang salah? Apa rasanya tidak enak?" Rei mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk meraih sandwich di tangan Akai. "Biar aku co—" namun belum sampai tangan meraih, tangan Akai lebih telah lebih dulu menginterupsi—menggengam pergelangan tangan Rei.

"Tidak buka itu, rasanya… Enak." Akai menggigit _sandwich_ -nya lagi dan menghabiskan sisanya, sedangkan pria yang masih digenggam pergelangan tangannya masih menunggu diam, karena merasa pertanyaan yang dilontar belum mendapat jawaban. "Aku hanya belum pernah merasakan _sandwich_ seperti ini."

Rei menelan ludah, sepersekian detik setelah mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Akai. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia bergegas melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang masih digenggam.

"Kau akan terlambat." Kata Rei, sambil mencoba menetralisir detak jantung dengan kembali menyesap kopi.

"Oh, kau benar." Akai meminum kopi dalam cangkir hingga tandas, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, melangkah mendekati Rei dan memberikan kecupan dibibir merah. "Kau yakin tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Rei balas mendaratkan kecupan di bibir.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar bersamaan dengan suara getar ponsel. Rei meraih ponselnya dalam saku celana, menatap sejenak nama yang muncul di layar dan mengusapnya untuk menjawab panggilan.

.

.

.

.

Rei dibangunkan oleh sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup melalui celah jendela. Tubuhnya terasa berat ketika tangan hendak meraba jam weker di meja dekat ranjang. Ia membuka mata perlahan hingga kesadaran penuh didapat dan menyadari tangan Akai melingkari pinggangnya. Kemudian ia coba singkirkan tangan itu agar dapat mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

" _Shit_." Umpatan pelan spontan keluar dari bibir.

Bagian belakangnya terasa sakit.

Ia terdiam sejenak, menoleh pada jendela yang sedikit terbuka—membuat cahaya matahari menyusup. Ia dapat melihat partikel debu yang melayang tak tentu arah, seperti kerlap-kerlip bintang yang amat kecil bertaburan. Kemudian beralih pada meja laci di sebelah ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel, melirik Akai sekilas yang masih terlelap sebelum mengusap layar ponselnya.

 _2 Messages_.

Rei berubah pikiran, urung membuka pesan yang isinya telah dapat ia prediksi. Meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dan berbaring seperti semula. Hari ini libur, jadi ia pikir bukan masalah jika bermalas-malasan sebentar sebelum membuat sarapan. Tubuhnya sengaja berposisi miring agar sejajar dengan wajah Akai. jari telunjuknya menari mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung, hingga bibir yang tak pernah absen mengecupnya. Ada erangan pelan saat jarinya menekan-nekan belah bibir objek di hadapan. Rei tersenyum tipis menyadari jika Akai merasa terusik. Memancingnya untuk lebih gencar mengganggu tidur pria itu.

Menutup jalur napas dengan menekan hidung adalah hal terakhir Rei lakukan hingga membuat Akai terbangun dengan napas terengah, dan saat itulah tawanya pecah.

"Rei, kau yang—" Akai menghela napas.

"Pagi." Sapanya, dihiasi senyum yang masih bertengger karena menahan tawa, dan mengecup bibirnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. " _Sorry_."

Akai hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak sebelum menarik dagu Rei untuk membalasnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lama, dan perlahan semakin dalam.

Mengabaikan satu pesan masuk dari ponsel Rei.

.

.

.

.

Telapak tangan Rei menggenggam pasir pantai, perlahan ia longgarkan hingga pasir berwarna putih kecoklatan itu jatuh seperti air terjun kecil. Bola mata sewarna langit miliknya menatap lurus ombak yang menggulung hingga mencapai bibir pantai. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menikmati laut dengan tenang. Ia ingin berselancar. Berdiri di atas ombak besar. Namun ekspresi antusias di wajah lenyap begitu saja saat menoleh pada pria yang tengah berjemur di bawah payung.

"Temani aku berselancar." Ajaknya, sambil membuka kaca mata hitam yang dipakai Akai. Membuat pria itu reflek menghalau sinar dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingin berjemur dan tidur, Kau bisa sendiri, 'kan?" Wajah datar yang selalu dapat membuat Rei naik tensi.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku ke sini untuk berselancar?"

"Kita masih punya esok hari."

"Hah?! Tapi besok itu—" Bibirnya mendadak kelu,

"…Besok?"

Akai menunggu, sedangkan Rei masih mencoba untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun hanya berakhir membuka dan menutup kembali bibirnya. Rasanya butuh nyali besar untuk mengatakan kalimat yang belum selesai barusan.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku akan berselancar sendiri."

Rei mengambil papan selancarnya dan meninggalkan Akai di tempat. Mengeratkan geligi, menahan emosi karena konversasi tak berbuah.

.

.

Rasa haus menghampiri tepat setelah Rei memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara berselancar solonya. Rambut pirang basah menempel pada dahi ia sisir ke belakang dengan jemari. Ia mengarahkan pandangan dari kejauhan ke tempat di mana Akai menancapkan payung untuk berjemur. Tak terlalu banyak pengunjung di pantai ini, jadi ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Namun kosong. Tak ia temukan pria itu berjemur di sana.

"Kemana dia?" Matanya bereksplorasi mencari-cari pria yang lebih memilih berjemur ketimbang menemani dirinya. Tensi kembali naik jika ia memikirkan itu. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk berhenti mencari dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju payung mereka.

"Hei, kau sendirian?"

Kalau saja tidak dihadang oleh dua orang pria.

"Maaf?" Responnya.

"Kami melihatmu berselancar sendirian. Kau cukup hebat. Mau bergabung bersama?" Tawar salah satu dari mereka. Ia akan senang hati menerima kalau saja suasana hati tidak mendadak buruk hari ini.

"Ah, terimakasih, tapi aku sudah harus kembali." Rei tersenyum sambil memasang gestur menolak, dan berniat kembali berjalan, namun lengannya ditahan.

Ia mendecih dalam hati.

"Sebentar saja, ayo! Mungkin Kau bisa ajarkan pada kami teknik yang kau lakukan tadi."

Keras kepala sekali. "Maaf, tapi aku sungguh harus kembali. Jadi bisakah kalian lepaskan—"

"—Bisakah kalian lepaskan tangannya?" Suara familiar menginterupsi. Tiga pasang mata menoleh pada pria yang tengah membawa dua kaleng soda di tangan.

"Siapa Kau?"

Rei masih diam memperhatikan saat Akai memberikan dua kaleng tersebut pada salah satu pria yang menghadangnya. "Ini kuberikan pada kalian." Ia masih menatap heran sampai merasakan tangannya dibebaskan dan berganti digenggam oleh tangan Akai. "Rei, kita kembali." Genggamannya mengerat bersama tatapan Akai yang beralih pada dua pria tersebut. "Maaf sekali, tapi dia milikku."

Ia terpaku, dan mengikuti langkah Akai membawanya. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada yang berniat membuka konversasi, hingga Rei merasakan genggaman dipergelangan tangannya mengerat—sakit.

"Kau menyakiti lenganku, sialan, lepaskan!" Serunya dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi. Ia tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan menjadi pecah begitu saja.

Langkah Akai berhenti dan genggamannya sedikit mengendur.

"Kita pulang." Akai berbalik badan untuk menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Genggaman tangan Akai di pergelangan Rei perlahan turun menyentuh telapak tangan. Panas. Tangan itu seolah menyalurkan panas tubuh pada tangan Rei yang dingin.

"Apapun," sebelah tangan Akai yang bebas menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka mendekat, hampir tak berjarak dan membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Seperti ada suara tabuhan _drum_ dalam dada, ketika bola matanya bersibobrok dengan manik hitam Akai yang seolah menariknya ke dalam lubang gelap tak berdasar. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau di rumah, bersamaku."

Jika Rei adalah wanita, mungkin wajahnya akan merah padam hingga telinga. Walau ia sendiri tak menampik jika lututnya sedikit terasa lemas.

BUGH!

Satu tinju ia layangkan hingga Akai sedikit meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir kali ini." Ucapnya, dan balas menggenggam tangan Akai.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa di sini sampai esok hari saja? Bukankah ia datang lusa?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau bisa bayangkan apartemenku berubah menjadi sarang laba-laba?"

Rei tak mengehentikan aktivitasnya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper.

"Baiklah, butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya, mendekati Rei yang sedang berjongkok di pintu lemari terbuka sambil memainkan sedikit rambut pirangnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ia mendengus keras.

Akhirnya mereka bertatapan. Sunyi, hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi rerumputan. Rei mengalihkan atensinya pada jendela. Butir-butir air menuruni kaca. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dan mencium aroma hujan.

Hujan.

Semua dimulai pada hari hujan, dan diakhiri pula pada hari hujan.

"Di luar masih hujan." Rei kembali menoleh pada Akai, mendapati pria itu masih menatapnya. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika ia menyadari maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Rei, aku ingin Kau—"

"Bagaimana dengan kopi? Sambil menunggu hujan reda." Ia sengaja memutus. Tak ingin mendengar kalimat dari bibir Akai selesai.

Mendengar hela napas dan melihat senyum simpul dari pria di depannya, Rei reflek menarik lengan Akai menuju dapur.

Karena Rei tahu, jika semua yang dilakukan Akai semata-mata hanya menatap dirinya sebagai wanita itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam,

sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah kematian Akemi. Rei selalu menemani Akai di sore hari untuk mengunjungi makam. Dan ia akan selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama tiap harinya. Melihat pria yang ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku Universitas berdiri mematung. Menatap kosong. Tidak air mata yang keluar setetespun.

Rei tidak ingin tahu seberapa penting wanita itu untuk Akai. Ia hanya tahu, jika hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit tiap kali Akai bersama wanita itu. Katakanlah ia jahat—ketika merasa udara memenuhi paru-parunya mendengar kabar wanita itu hilang, lenyap dari sisi Akai. Namun udara di sekitarnya seolah menghilang ketika melihat Akai seperti cangkang yang kosong.

Jiwanya seolah dibawa pergi bersama wanita itu.

.

Ponsel dalam saku bergetar. Ia usap layarnya dan melihat pesan di sana;

From _: Scotch_

 _Sepertinya Aku akan pulang tiga bulan lagi._ Sorry _Rei._

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Angin semakin kencang dan suara gemuruh makin keras. Tidak butuh menduga berapa lama lagi hujan akan turun, karena percik demi percik telah mendarat di wajahnya.

Ia buka payung dan melangkah mendekati Akai untuk berbagi dengannya. Hanya sunyi saat ia mengajaknya untuk pulang. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meyakinkan bahwa pilihan yang akan ia ambil tak akan membuatnya menyesal. _._

 _._

— " _Akai_ , _ayo kita mainkan '_ Roleplay _'._ "

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
